¿Se puede eliminar el dolor?
by Hikari Tanizaki
Summary: [lol] Kairi es una chica muy tímida y delicada está muy triste y herida por un accidente, un accidente relacionado con Hiei ¡Lean! [HxKairi] [No Yaoi, sorry .]
1. Chapter 1

**Hi-nya!**

**Voy a hacer la ficha literaria del FIC**

**Titulo de la obra: ¿Nani?**

**Autor: io**

**Genero literario: Eh...**

**xD bah mentira...**

¿Se puede eliminar el dolor?

**Summary:** [UA Kairi es una chica muy tímida y delicada está muy triste y herida por un accidente, un accidente relacionado con Hiei ¡Lean[HxKairi [No Yaoi

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi, pero... ¡Kairi es MIA! Es MIA MIA M.I.A**

**Hiei: Tuya? ¬¬**

**Hikari: ah? Weno ¿mitad y mitad?**

**Hiei: La kiero entera.**

**Hikari: O.O eso sonó a violación... Digo, digo ¡Sonó raro!**

**Hiei: ù.u**

**Hikari: Asss ta bien es tuya, pero no le hagas nada malo!**

**Makai: Mundo del mal.**

**Ningenkai: Mundo Humano.**

**Nos bellmond abajo ¡Enjoy!**

**¿Se puede eliminar el dolor?**

Capítulo 1: "Una dulce bienvenida"

_Seguramente todos han sentido dolor, ya sea ligero, pesado o extremadamente agobiante. Un sentimiento de los peores que existen, te sientes ahogado al sentirlo y un alivio cuando, finalmente, desaparece, pero... ¿siempre regresa? Quizás la compañía de alguien haga que el dolor se esfume, sólo quizás, tal vez no se pueda ir por completo, porque siempre renace el recuerdo, recuerdos amargos, dulces o agridulces. Todos regresan o simplemente te evades y tratas de no recordarlo, pero te das cuenta de que falta parte de tu vida, que no recuerdas o solo la evades para no dañarte, la retienes y no la dejas escapar. Es mejor dejarla ser y simplemente llorar, lagrimas; el lenguaje mudo de la tristeza y recordarla en todo momento hasta que ya no duela recordarla, porque simplemente no la necesitarás._

Las gotas de lluvia se desprendían del oscuro cielo de esa triste noche, como todas en el Makai, mientras un muchacho corría velozmente cargando a una chica.

No te preocupes, Hiei-kun... Déjame aquí – Dijo débilmente la muchacha. Kairi era su nombre, tenía unos cabellos rosados, largos y lisos hasta su cintura, ahora mojados por la lluvia, con su cara blanca, pálida como la nieve y sus mejillas rosadas debido a la pequeña lluvia de sus verdes y apagadas esmeraldas.

¿Me crees capaz? – Preguntó Hiei aún sin dejar de correr. Sus cabellos eran negros y pequeñas gotas de lluvia caían en su rostro, sus ojos; de un color rojo intenso, miraban fijamente el horizonte. – Nos quedaremos aquí. En la mañana te llevaré al Ningenkai.

¿Me quedaré... sola? – Interrogo aún más triste de lo que ya estaba. Hiei se había detenido en un árbol bastante grueso y alto.

Conmigo – Respondió secamente y la llevo hacía una rama de aquel árbol, la atrajo hacía él y la rodeo con sus brazos, sonrojada y triste lo abrazo más fuerte – Descansa.

Él no tardo en conciliar el sueño, o al menos, eso creyó ella, quien seguía sollozando amargamente, él se dio cuenta e intensifico el abrazo.

Flashback 

Hi-Hiei-kun, no he visto a m-mis hermanos ¿do-dónde están? – Balbuceo sonrojada la tímida chica. Desde hace mucho tiempo ella ha estado enamorada de Hiei, siempre oye que los demás lo odian y le temen, pero ¿por qué? Él no era una mala persona, siempre estaba cuidando de ella, porque era muy distraída, pero Hiei siempre decía que tenia que irse y se marchaba, dejándola muy apenada, pero la esperanza de volver a verlo la reconfortaba y la llenaba de energía. Kaede, su hermana siempre le decía que le dijera cuanto lo quería, pero era imposible. Él además de ser mayor que ella, se había llevado a la cama a medio Makai y esas mujeres eran Mujeres con todas las letras. Ella solo era una niña ante los ojos de Hiei.

Kairi... Lo siento, no hice nada para detenerlo – Profirió Hiei bajando la cabeza y sentándose en lo bajo del árbol más cercano.

¿Qué dices? N-No te entiendo ¡Explícate! – Exclamo Kairi pensando lo peor y, efectivamente, a unos metros de allí se podían divisar unos cuerpos. Se estremeció, sintió un nudo en la garganta y corrió precipitadamente a ese lugar.

¡Ahhh! – Grito asustada y varias lagrimas salieron de sus hermosos ojos, se sentó en el suelo y cogió a su madre, quien estaba sangrando y respirando agotadamente – Mamá... levántate... por favor.

Pequeña... – Su madre, Delly, de cabello negro y resplandeciente, paso su herida mano por la mejilla de su asustada hija – Cuídate mucho... yo te amo, cariño.

Mamá, Kaede, Touya... ¡Despierten! Esto no es verdad ¿es un sueño, verdad? Es una horrible pesadilla. – Dijo llorando y gimiendo dolorosamente, dañaba sus grandes y bellos ojos fregándose insistentemente sus brillantes lagrimas con su mano.

Cuida de Kairi... Por favor, Hiei – Dijo Delly, con una sonrisa en sus finos y rojizos labios. Sujetó la mano de su hija y luego de un rato su tacto se sentía frío y soltó, lentamente, la cálida y temblorosa mano de Kairi.

¡Despierta! Por favor despierten. No es gracioso, deténganse – Dijo bajando cada vez más su voz.

Fin Flashback 

Kairi sintió el sol calentando y alumbrando su rostro; abrió los ojos. No, no era donde se había dormido, y Hiei no estaba, era una habitación, una muy ordenada. Ella y Hiei se conocían hace aproximadamente 5 años, cuando Kairi tenía 9 años. Una niña, y lo sigue siendo, eso es lo que menos le gusta de ella misma. Hiei al principio ni siquiera la miraba, pero con el tiempo aprendió a quererla, suponía ella, porque estando con una persona alrededor de 5 años ¿se le toma cariño, no? Pues esperaba que sí.

Que bueno que despertaste – Dijo alegremente un muchacho de cabellera roja como las rozas que le extendía – No te asustes, son para ti.

Ah... – Articuló sorprendida y recibió las rozas – Son... muy lindas, gracias – Le agradeció con una sonrisa triste.

¡Que descortés! – La chica le miró parpadeando – No me he presentado, soy Youko Kurama, aún que en el Ningenkai soy Shuichi Minamino, es un placer conocerte.

El placer es mío – Dijo Kairi, la cual se sentía muy bienvenida, pero ¿dónde estaba? Y Hiei-kun ¿Dónde está él? – Perdón ¿dónde estoy?

En mi casa, estás en el Ningenkai, Hiei volverá enseguida, no te preocupes – Le respondió y le entregó algo de ropa – Ten, espero que te sirva.

Sí, gracia – Respondió, se cambió de ropa y al salir de la habitación se encontró con unas escaleras, bajo y se quedo paralizada al ver a unos chicos en la sala - ¡Ah! Siento haberlos interrumpido – Haciendo una reverencia.

No te preocupes, ¿Kairi, cierto? – Dijo un chico de cabellos verdosos y gran sonrisa, la chica asintió y él la abrazo por los hombros. – Yo soy Yusuke Urameshi y soy lo máximo – Dijo sonriendo, divertidamente.

Mi nombre es Keiko – Dijo una chica castaña dándole un codazo a Yusuke.

¡Yo soy Botan! – Dijo una campante chica de cabellos largos azules.

Yo soy Kazuma Kuwabara, el mejor en todos los mundos – Dijo un chico alto de cabellera naranja y cara de idiota – ¡Mucho gusto!

Ah... eh... el gusto es m-mío – Articuló Kairi muy alegre por la bienvenida y, aunque ella no lo quisiera, traviesas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos amenazando con salir y comenzó a llorar amargamente, escondiéndose entre sus delgados brazos, tratando de no hipar y unas manos frías comenzaron a limpiar sus lagrimas, sí, era Hiei, se sintió segura y feliz de que él estuviera ahí. Él siempre estaba cuando ella más lo necesitaba, le encantaba cuando él la abrazaba y le decía que no se preocupará, siempre que lo necesitaba estaba él, como una luz que iluminaba su camino cuando dudaba o le temía a algo, pero sabía que solo pensaba en ella como una hermana menor, una niña indefensa, una niña de mamá, no una mujer como ella lo deseaba, quizás era cierto, o quizás no, pero con el solo hecho de que estuviera con ella estaba bien, se sentía completa y feliz.

Ya basta, no la fastidien – Dijo Hiei llevándose a Kairi al sofá consigo, y ella lo abrazo.

Eh... – Yusuke quedo atónito ante tal escena - ¡oye! Solo estabamos presentándonos – Se defendió un ofendido Yusuke.

Es muy sensible... – Dijo Hiei mirando sin ninguna expresión a Yusuke.

Ah, pues, lo siento, Kairi-chan – Se disculpó con una sonrisa.

No importa – Dijo Kairi limpiándose, torpemente, sus lagrimas – Gracias... a todos – Agradeció escondiendo su cara en el pecho de Hiei, como siempre, él protegiéndola ante todo. Aunque le fuera vergonzoso estar en aquella posición con ella, pero tenía que hacerlo, es más, debía hacerlo... era una promesa de él con sus hermanos y su madre.

Awww ¡Que linda es nuestra pequeña Kairi-chan! – Exclamó Botan alegremente, acariciando la cabeza de Kairi y secando sus lagrimas con sus manos – Um... Hiei – el aludido volteó a verla - ¿Qué es ella de ti?

_Continuará..._

**POM POM!**

**Io digo nosotras eramos Hikari Emina pero nos EMOs separado, ahora cada una por su litro (lado), pero NO estamos peleadas.**

**Es corto porque es el primer capi, pero los otro serán tan largos que los terminarán de leer en un año enterito.**

**Una extraña idea jeje pero quería hacer un Fic triste n.n para que se rían un poco (lector [sonándose los mocos: jujuju me estoy jodiendo de risa JA) ¬¬ e sí... seh**

**Emina: jajajaja u tiene mala suerte jajajaja esta terrible salada aajajaja xD**

**Hikari: T-T k malvada, la pobeshita esta sufriendo**

**Emina: kyajajaja TuT de verdad no lo puedo soportar wuahahaha k pena ajajajahahah**

**Si quieren ver los dibujos dibujados de este Fic entren a:**

http:// HikariT . Deviantart . com

**Los dibujos están en mi Gallery... hasta el momento tengo 3:**

**Sadness para Topo – Hiei kiss para Alondra – Hiei N Kairi**

**Y de Yu Yu Hakusho tengo:**

**Hiei Duh – Hiei intento de Punky – Hiei NANI – Yu Yu Hakusho Chibis Pluma Gay**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

(Se aceptan quejas, insultos, cartas de amor y tomatazos)

**R**

**E**

**V**

I 

**E**

**W**

S 

**A ii 0o0 – S**

**Desatentamente:**

Hikari Tanizaki 


	2. ¡Sorpresa!

**Hi-nya!**

**Weno aki ta el segundo capi de mi maravillosa, hermosa, beautiful (arriba auto-estima!) historia. Me demoré porque tenia k estudiar mucho para los examenes, pero me fue así (0) xD (chiste chileno jajajaj)**

**Los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenecen, pero Kairi sí, eh!**

**Emina: ¿?**

**Hikari: Hi nya Emina onee-chan!**

**Emina: o.o ?**

**Hikari: k?**

**Emina: Me perdí...**

**Hiei: hablando de idiotas**

**Emina: Apareciste tú ¬¬**

**Hiei: k graciosa onna**

**Emina: tengo nombre**

**Hikari: callense!!! Trato de concentrarme no puedo escribir así! Ugiascguffy**

**Emina: xD**

**Hiei: ¬¬**

Enjoy!! 

**Hikari Tanizaki**

**¿Se puede eliminar el dolor?**

Capítulo 2: "¡Sorpresa!"

En el capítulo anterior:

Hiei ¿qué es ella de ti?

En el capítulo de Hoy:

¡Es verdad! – Mencionó Yusuke luego miró a Hiei arqueando las cejas – Ajá... ¿es tu novia?

Metete en tus asuntos – Le respondió tajante.

Eso quiere decir que – Sin poder terminar

No – Intercedió Hiei.

¿Por qué no salimos todos juntos a pasear? – Propuso alegremente, quien brincaba efusivamente y se detuvo a mirar a Kairi - ¿Qué te pasa, calabaza?

Lo siento y-yo no iré – Dijo la chica aún con lagrimas escurriéndose en su rostro y se aferro más a Hiei, quien la tenía sentada en sus muslos. Si Hiei había aprendido algo, era que esa chica era como una niña pequeña que necesita a alguien a su lado, para apoyarla en todo momento, así que procuraba estar con ella lo máximo del tiempo que le fuera posible, pero ¿Por qué? No lo sabía y no quería una respuesta, solo se conformaba con verla sonreír y él se sentía a gusto con ella, lo acepto sin siquiera conocerlo, no como las otras personas que huían de él aún sin conocerlo. Por eso ella era especial para él y él para ella. – Ve con... ellos, Hiei-kun – Dijo intentando pararse.

Ven acá – La atrajo hacía sí, suspiro - ¿Quieres descargarte contra mí? – Preguntó mirándola fijamente, ella sonrojada lloró aún más, no pudiendo olvidar lo que había ocurrido el día anterior; se acurruco en el regazo de Hiei y este la abrazo, enredando sus dedos en los finos cabellos de la pequeña damita – Pe-pero ¿no hay manera de remediarlo?

¿A qué te refieres? – Articulo Hiei no comprendiendo lo que su compañera decía, con su mentón en la cabeza de la niña.

A-a resucitarlos... – Hiei se estremeció – Tú, tú me dijiste que a Yusuke lo habían resucitado ¿verdad? – Preguntó Kairi sollozando y agarrándose de la vestimenta del muchacho.

Pero, eso es diferente, yo no debí haber muerto ese día, fue todo una equivocación ¡no había lugar para mi ni en el cielo ni en el infierno! – Exclamo Yusuke riéndose – Un tipo tan guay como yo no puede morir.

Entonces... ¡mi familia tampoco debía morir! – Exclamo la pequeña con lagrimas cayendo velozmente de sus verdes esmeraldas - ¡ellos eran muy buenos, nunca hicieron daño a nadie! – Comenzó a golpear el pecho de Hiei con toda su fuerza, que no era mucha, pues no le dolía en lo más mínimo, él solamente se dedico a ver el paisaje tras la ventana - ¡¿Por qué?! Hmm ¿Por qué? – Preguntó sin dejar de golpear a Hiei, se fue deteniendo lentamente aún con lagrimas en sus ojos.

... – Él no dijo nada y de pronto sintió a la chica más cerca de sí, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla, se sintió muy extraño; sus labios eran suaves, hermosos. Ella era hermosa. No sabía que sentía por esa niña, siempre quería ayudarla, estar con ella, protegerla, pero no sabía el por qué.

Perdón – Musitó la niña y se recostó sobre él con la intensión de dormir un poco – Yo... te qui... te quiero... qui-quiero que te-te quedes conmi-migo – Sonrojada, cerró sus ojos y se quedo profundamente dormida.

Todos miraban a la pequeña con tristeza e impotencia de no poder ayudarla. Interrogantes miradas se dirigían a Hiei, quien sólo se limitó a guardar silencio y juguetear con los cabellos de la niña.

Umm... Hiei ¿Estás seguro de que no iras? – Consultó el pelirrojo mirando a Kairi.

Seguramente debe estar asustada por estar en el Ningenkai – Dijo Botan sonriendo, pero aún tenía una duda - ¿De qué estaba hablando Kairi? ¿Qué le ocurrió a su familia, Hiei?

Los asesinaron, a su madre y sus dos hermanos... No menciones el tema cuando esté Kairi presente o sino te mataré – Amenazó a Botan con una fija mirada fría.

B-bueno está, está bien, por supuesto que no se lo diré – Exclamó Botan entre risas nerviosas con un Tic en el ojo – Pero como ella está durmiendo ¡Te haré las preguntas a ti!

Hn... – Hiei arqueó una ceja mientras pensaba en como cerrarle la boca a esa tonta.

¿Cuántos años tiene? – Preguntó curiosa con una cara gatuna y una libreta en su mano.

14.

¿Va a la escuela? – Preguntó poniéndose unos lentes y escribiendo en su libreta.

No hay en el Makai.

¿Hace cuanto se conocen?

Hace cinco años – Con una gotita en la cabeza.

¿Cuál es su color favorito?

No lo sé – Con una vena en la sien - ¿Por qué no esperas a que se despiertes y se lo preguntas?

Está bien – Dijo Botan haciendo pucheros y sentándose en el sofá muy fastidiada.

Creo que no planea despertar – Dijo Keiko con una suave sonrisa.

Tiene el sueño pesado la niña linda – Dijo Yusuke alegremente - ¡Ouch! – Se quejó al sentir el codo de Keiko en su estomago - ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

¡¿Cómo que por qué?! – Le grito Keiko enrabiada.

Será mejor llevarla a mi habitación – Propuso Kurama. Hiei se levanto y la recostó en la cama de Kurama, se sentó en una silla. Se proponía esperar a que despertara.

Nosotros iremos a pasear un rato – Dijo el feo, es decir Kuwabara – En la noche iremos a cenar, de esa no se salvará ¡La llevaremos a la fuerza!

¿Vienes con nosotros, Kurama? – Preguntó Botan alejandose de Keiko y Yusuke que seguían peleando.

Pues... no lo sé – Respondió Kurama con una mano en el mentón – Aún no le he dicho a mi mamá de Kairi.

Me la llevaré de aquí más tarde – Dijo Hiei sentado en una silla – Sus hermanos me dijeron que se hospedará en la casa de un conocido.

Flashback 

¡Muy bien! – Exclamo entre risas una chica que tenía tomado el pelo en una coleta, de cabellos rosados al igual que Kairi. Sí, era su hermana, Kaede. Saltó hacia los brazos de Hiei y lo abrazo fuertemente – Si algo sale mal... lleva a Kairi al Ningenkai y dile que se quede en la casa de los Minami, esta es la dirección – le dio un pequeño papel – Es una casa hermosa, tienen 2 habitaciones disponibles – Se acercó a su oreja y le susurró – Te recomiendo la que tiene un balcón, porque cuando hacen ruido no suena tan fuerte, para que aproveches y...

sí, sí, sí, deja de decir tantas tonterías – Le respondió fastidiado.

¡Oye! Yo decía que aprovecharas y le hicieras cosquillas ¿qué pensabas, pervertido? – Le dijo pícaramente y cayo al suelo, pues Hiei la soltó bruscamente – Ouch... ¡Eres un pervertido, estúpido!

Pervertido, sí. Estúpido, no – Se defendió y se recargo en la pared. Se encontraban en la casa de Kairi, en un bosque en el Makai. No iban muchos Youkais por allí y su padrastro era uno de ellos. El padre genealógico (N/a: esta bien eso? O.o) de los tres hermanos había muerto poco después de que naciera Kairi. Lo había asesinado Gourri, el que ahora era su padrastro, pues él tomo como premio a la madre de Kairi, Kaede y Touya. Él venía, se quedaba unos días y se iba, no era muy querido, puesto que golpeaba a Delly, madre de Kairi. Hasta el momento no ha tocado un pelo a ninguno de sus supuestos hijos.

Bueno, deséanos suerte, Hiei – Dijo Touya, su cabello era negro y tenía rasgos parecidos a los de su madre.

Fin Flashback 

Entonces, nos vemos aquí en la noche, adiós – Dijo Kurama y se retiro de su hogar.

Todos se despidieron y se retiraron del lugar. Hiei miraba la figura de Kairi, se encontraba acurrucada y parecía tener frío. La tapó con un cobertor y volvió a observarla. Era hermosa, la ternura personificada, él era totalmente lo contrario. Pero, ¿los polos opuestos se atraen, no? ¡No! No puede estar pensando en esas tonterías, él era alguien fuerte y frío como el hielo, además, no quería arruinarle la vida a esa niña, era demasiado inocente y tímida, de seguro estará mejor con un humano; como ella. Pero, ¿Qué importa?

¡Ah! – Gimió Kairi aún dormida, apretando sus puños mientras corrían lagrimas por sus mejillas.

Hiei notó esto y se recostó detrás de ella y la abrazo, posando sus labios en el cuello de ella, la cual se estremeció y respondió con un leve gemido. Se recostó del otro lado para que quedarán frente a frente, acarició sus mejillas y limpió las lagrimas que provenían de sus, ahora, cerrados ojos, ante tal contacto, ella abrió sus ojos y se sonrojó al encontrar a Hiei tan cerca de sí.

Estas muy roja ¿tendrás fiebre? – Se acercó a ella, más de lo que ya estaba y junto sus frentes. Kairi cerró sus ojos y se sonrojó aún más – Mmm... No, no tienes.

¿Eh? ¿Do-dónde están los demás? – Preguntó jugando con sus dedos.

Se han ido – Respondió mirándola fijamente a los ojos, la puso aún más nerviosa, notó esto y miro hacía otro lugar – Te llevaré a la casa de los Minami.

¿Huh? Creo que no los conozco – Dijo sonrojada mirando el cobertor que la cubría.

Vivirás allí de ahora en adelante – Se levanto y la tomó de las manos para pararla. Se sonrojo y se levantó enseguida.

¿Estarás... conmigo? – Preguntó asustada por si su respuesta fuera un "No".

Te iré a visitar todos los días – Dijo Hiei evadiendo la mirada de tristeza de la chica – No creo que quieran estar con un Youkai en su casa.

¿Qué Youkai? – Preguntó inocente, Hiei arqueó una ceja y ella se llevo las manos a sus labios - ¡Perdón! No me acordaba, Hiei-kun – Se disculpó con una reverencia.

Olvidado – Le respondió este - ¿Sabes como ir a esta dirección?

Um... no, pero podemos preguntar a las personas de aquí – Dijo alegre de estar en ese lugar – Siempre quise venir a este mundo – Esbozó una sonrisa melancólica.

Después de preguntarle a unas personas, cosa que hizo Kairi, llegaron a una gran casa; una hermosa mansión, tal como la había descrito Kaede.

Te reconocerán enseguida – Dijo Hiei dando media vuelta – Me voy, te veo hoy en la noche.

P-pero quédate conmigo, por favor – Le pidió ruborizada. En realidad no quería que se fuera, quería tenerlo cerca todo el tiempo posible, ya que no tenía a nadie... Recordó eso y traviesas lagrimas intentaban salir de sus esmeraldas.

Hn... En la habitación que te quedarás hay un balcón, estaré allí todo el tiempo – Le dijo para tranquilizarla un poco, cosa que logró, pues ella volvió a sonreír.

Yo también estaré allí – Dijo la joven con una gran sonrisa y un leve color rubí en sus mejillas.

Bien, entra ya, iré enseguida – Con eso desapareció rápidamente.

Mmm ¡Aquí voy! – Se dijo a sí misma y tocó el timbre.

_Familia Minami, ¿En qué le puedo servir?_

Ah-eh yo soy Kairi Tachikawa, ¿Podría comunicarme con los señores Minami?

_¿Es familiar de ellos?_

S-sí

_Enseguida voy._

Esperó un momento y una anciana, que supuso ella que era la sirvienta le abrió la puerta.

Adelante, señorita – Invitó la anciana – Yo soy Maie, la sirvienta del hogar.

Mucho gusto, yo soy - - Pero fue interrumpida.

Kairi Tachikawa – Dijo sonriente la anciana.

Oops! Ya se lo había dicho – Dijo sonriendo apenada.

Entraron a la gran mansión y se sorprendió al ver lo hermosa que era. Había una gran alfombra roja en el piso y variados cuadros artísticos en las paredes, mientras Kairi veía un cuadro choco con algo, o más bien dicho, con alguien.

¡Ah! Lo siento, estaba distraída – Se disculpó apenada.

No importa ¡Ah! ¿Tú eres Kairi, cierto? – Preguntó el hombre con el que había chocado, tenía el cabello negro y vestía formalmente – Haz crecido mucho, pequeña – Le dijo entre risas acariciando su cabeza como si se tratase de una niña.

Otro más – Se dijo a sí misma. ¿Tan niña parezco? Hiei también debe pensar así de mi, aunque...

Ella es mi esposa, Molly. Seguramente no la recuerdas – Presentó a su esposa de cortos cabellos azules y ojos del mismo color.

¡Hola, cariño! – saludo alegremente y la abrazo muy efusiva – Que linda estas, tendremos que esconderte para que tus pretendientes no te encuentren.

Conversaron durante un largo rato, pero nunca se toco el tema de su familia. Así que ella se sentía muy feliz y contenta con esas divertidas y alegres personas que había conocido.

¡Oh! Se me olvido enseñarte tu habitación – Dijo Molly levantándose del sofá - ¿Quieres la que esta con el balcón? – Preguntó y Kairi solo asintió en respuesta – A todos les gusta ese cuarto.

Si quieres darte un baño solo hazlo, estas en tu casa – Dicho esto fue bajando las escalaras.

Sí, muchas gracias – Agradeció Kairi con su bolso en sus manos (N/a: se me olvido mencionar eso -.-)

¡Gracias hacen los monos, cariño! – Exclamo riendo divertidamente desde el piso de abajo.

Ante eso Kairi hizo un puchero, además de ser niña ¡era una mona! Dejo sus cosas sobre la cama y se dirigió a la tina de baño, se desvistió y se miro al espejo ¿Por qué la encontraban tan niña? Tenía una gran figura para su edad, su hermana siempre se lo decía, lo que rondaba por su mente era ese día, que jamás olvidará.

Flashback 

No volvería en meses, Hiei se iría y no regresaría por mucho tiempo. Eso la deprimía bastante y como siempre Hiei con Touya, Rod, un amigo y Tim, otro amigo; formaban un grupo y tocaban canciones que ellos le pedían a Kurama, decidieron tocar unas canciones antes de que Hiei se fuera. Hiei era el cantante y guitarrista. Touya era la segunda voz y bajista. Rod tocaba el teclado y efectos de sonido y Tim tocaba la batería. Kaede les acompañaba riendo y bailando. Ese día Kairi estaba muy callada, más de lo normal y Hiei al verla así por su causa, la sentó sobre sus muslos y puso la guitarra sobre ella. Se sonrojo al sentir el aliento de él en su oído.

¡She's always a woman to me! – Grito Kaede abrazando o mejor dicho asfixiando a su hermano.

She's always a woman – Billy Joel 

She can kill with a smile / Ella puede matar con una sonrisa  
She can wound with her eyes / Puede herir con sus ojos  
She can ruin your faith with her casual lies / Puede arruinar tu fe con sus mentiras casuales  
And she only reveals what she wants you to see / Y sólo revela lo que ella quiere que veas  
She hides like a child / Se esconde como una niña  
But she's always a woman to me / Pero siempre es una mujer para mí

Hiei le cantaba al oído a una muy sonrojada Kairi y luego fue avanzando a su mejilla.

Oh, she takes care of herself / Oh, ella cuida de sí misma  
She can wait if she wants / ella espera si ella quiere  
She's ahead of her time / está delante de su tiempo  
Oh-and she never gives out / ella nunca da  
And she never gives in / ella nunca cede  
She just changes her mind / apenas cambia su mente

Dejo la guitarra a un lado y comenzó a jugar con los cabellos de su niña mientras cantaba.

And she'll promise you more / Y te promete más

Than the Garden of Eden / que el jardín de Edén

Then she'll carelessly cut you / Luego ella te corta descuidadamente

And laugh while you're bleedin' / Y se ríe mientras estás sangrando

But she'll bring out the best / Ella trae lo mejor

And the worst you can be / Y lo peor que tú puedes ser

Blame it all on yourself / Cúlpenlo todos a usted

Cause she's always a woman to me / Porque ella siempre es una mujer para mí.

She hides like a child / Se esconde como una niña  
But she's always a woman to me / Pero siempre es una mujer para mí

Los ojos de ella estaban cerrados y suspiraba sonrojada, Hiei al verla aprovecho para observar todo su rostro; era hermosa. Fue bajando y se topó con sus labios, ahora entreabiertos, no resistió la tentación y volteó lentamente el rostro de la chica, la miro, pero no como siempre, sino tiernamente. Ella aún sonrojada parpadeó varias veces y Hiei comenzó a acercar sus labios a los de ella y los beso tierna e inocentemente. Hiei se felicito a sí mismo ¡Le había robado su primer beso! Sabía que ella no había besado a nadie más. Ella únicamente se limito a esconder su rostro en el pecho de Hiei y comenzó a llorar, lagrimas bajaban lentamente por sus mejillas, lagrimas de alegría y tristeza. Él la había besado eso significaba que sentía algo por ella, eso era lo que ella deseaba. Pero por otro lado él se marcharía.

Ya es hora debo irme – Dijo sujetando a Kairi de los brazos y levantándola con él – Ven aquí un momento – Y se la llevo afuera.

¡No le hagas nada malo! – Dijeron todos los presentes y comenzaron a reír.

Te voy a extrañar mucho, Hiei-kun – Dijo Kairi ruborizada, Hiei la acorralo contra la pared y se acerco a sus labios, ella cerro los ojos inmediatamente para recibir el beso, el cual nunca llego; abrió sus ojos y se encontró a Hiei muy cerca de ella con sus labios casi rozándose.

Adiós – Le susurro Hiei en la comisura de sus labios, subió y beso su frente – Cuando seas más grande te daré un beso francés.

¿Huh? – Le miró confundida e hizo un puchero al no recibir aquel beso.

Hum – Río Hiei – ¿ves que eres niña, mi niña? – Y sin más se fue por los arbustos, dejando a una Kairi muy confundida, pero feliz.

Fin Flashback 

Salió de la ducha y vio hacía el balcón - ¿Estará Hiei allí? – Se pregunto a sí misma y se dirigió hacía allá.

¿Hiei? – Musito Kairi al ver a un Hiei muy aburrido sentado en el balcón.

Sí, ese es mi nombre – Dijo no muy divertido – Te demoraste mucho.

Ah s-sí, lo siento, Hiei-kun – Se disculpo la chica haciendo pasar a Hiei al cuarto.

No importa – Dijo este sentándose en la cama y mirando hacía la ventana. La chica se sentó al otro extremo de la cama y hubo un silencio, un silencio incomodo. Kairi decidida a romper el silencio lo miró y lo llamo.

¿Hum? – Articulo el aludido.

¿Crees que ya soy más grande? – Pregunto muy colorada.

... – Hiei arqueó una ceja, no sabía de que estaba hablando. La miró de pies a cabeza... sí había crecido tenía unos pechos e... no, no debía pensar en eso, sacudió la cabeza y le contestó – Pues, sí... creo.

La chica se alegro con la respuesta y se preparo mentalmente para la otra.

En-entonces ya-ya me-me lo pu-puedes dar – Dijo una Kairi roja al extremo.

¿Darte qué? – Le preguntó confundido, lo confundís aún más de lo que ya estaba.

El-el beso francés que di-dijiste la otra vez - Respondió la niña con una cara llena de inocencia – Yo... yo no sé que es eso.

Hiei la miró sorprendido, por un rato hubo un largo silencio que fue interrumpido por la pequeña risa de Hiei.

¿D-de qué te ríes? – Preguntó Kairi haciendo pucheros.

¿Quieres que te lo de ahora? – Preguntó Hiei acercándose a ella.

N-no respondas a u-una pregunta c-con otra – Balbuceó juntando sus manos en su pecho.

¿Eso es un sí? – Le preguntó sujetando su rostro con una mano. Ella sólo asintió mirándolo muy ruborizada y él la acerco apegándola más hacía sí mismo.

Hiei's POV 

Tome su rostro y acerque mis labios a los suyos, estaba totalmente roja. Seguía pensando que si era fiebre lo que tenía – Abre la boca – le susurre y junte mis labios con los suyos. Ella entreabrió un poco sus labios y aproveche para introducir mi lengua en su boca. Se estremeció y comenzamos a juguetear con nuestras lenguas. Siempre quise hacer esto pero no me atrevía. La recosté en la cama, para tenerla debajo de mí completamente, me comenzó a desordenar el cabello con sus delicadas manos; quería hacerla mía. Desde hacía tiempo que quería hacerla mía, su manera tan delicada y tierna me volvía loco, tenía que controlarme, pero era imposible ¿Quién se resistiría a sus encantos?. Seguí besándola y mis manos bajaron de su cabeza a sus piernas, acariciándolos lentamente, sentí como se retorcía debajo de mí y gimió en respuesta a mis caricias, eso me enloquecía, mis labios abandonaron su boca y me dirigí a su cuello, tan suave y dedique mi tiempo a besarlo, morderlo y succionarlo levemente. Volví a besar sus dulces labios y parecía disfrutar plenamente cada caricia. Reaccioné, no podía hacerlo. Nos separamos por la falta de aire y no me quiso mirar a los ojos. Me sentí algo culpable. ¡esa niña me vuelve loco! Es mejor que me haya detenido, no podía hacerla mía, menos en ese lugar. Sólo se quedo observando el suelo como si fuera lo más entretenido. Es hermosa...

Fin Hiei's POV Kairi's POV 

Tomó mi rostro con sus frías manos y acerco sus labios a los míos, fue como esa ves muy suave – Abre la boca - ¿Qué? ¿Para qué voy a abrir la boca? Sus labios ya estaban sobre los míos y decidí obedecerle y abrí un poco mi boca; algo suave y juguetón entro a mi boca, sentí la cara arder y di a entender que era su lengua, jugamos un momento con ellas y exploramos la boca del otro. Se colocó encima de mí y sin romper el beso, sus manos que estaban en mi cabeza bajaron lentamente a mis piernas, subiendo la falda que llevaba, ante esto me límite a abrir los ojos sonrojada y gemir. Pero no me desagrado, ¿Qué piensa hacer Hiei? Lo que fuera que sea de seguro me encantará, siempre quise que fuera así conmigo; tierno. Cerré mis ojos nuevamente y comencé a jugar con sus cabellos. Dejó mis labios y me beso el cuello, besaba y mordía lentamente para no dañarme, luego empezó a succionar mi piel. Volvió a besar mis labios en un beso más apasionado que el anterior. abrí nuevamente mis ojos y nos separamos, hacía falta aire. Parecía arrepentido de lo que hizo y me miró, desvié la vista hacía el suelo y así me quede. Me daba demasiada vergüenza verlo a la cara. ¿Qué somos ahora? Porque amigos no somos...

Fin Kairi's POV 

Tú me dijiste que lo hiciera – Dijo Hiei un poco enfadado por el comportamiento de Kairi y agitado, se recostó en la cama.

Y no me arrepiento – Musitó Kairi tocándose los labios, luego sonrío y miró a Hiei – Te amo, Hiei-kun.

Al escuchar eso, abrió los ojos como platos y se sentó, nuevamente, en la cama.

¿Q-qué dijiste? – Preguntó Hiei pretendiendo no haber oído.

Tu no haces las cosas sólo porque los demás te lo digan – Lo miró decidida y preguntó - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué... me besaste? Y-y no so-sólo eso... ¿Por qué... lo hiciste?

_To Be Continuará..._

**Hikari Tanizaki**

Porque estaba aburrido y decidí entretenerme contigo ¬¬ 

**O podría ser...**

**¡Porque te amo, te kiero y te casarás conmigo!**

**o...**

I love you, baby tin tin tin tin tin tin I need you baby! 

**XD**

**¡Porque estoy embarazado, Eugenia!**

**O.O o talvez...**

Porque te odio Plop! Porque te amo y eres... sexy – Pose de galán... 

**XD**

**Weno eso es lo que nunka sucederá poke es demasiado cursí o estúpido.**

**Reviews:**

**Haruco y Hicaru**

**XD siempre me confundo con esos dos nombres OMG! Grax por tu review. A mi tambien me gusta k pongan a Hiei cn chiks y sip eres mi primer review. Espero k te guste el second capi.**

**Grax, Girl, take care of yourself!**

**Nara Jaganshi**

**Grax por tu Review ah y eso de "Él además de ser mayor que ella, se había llevado a la cama a medio Makai y esas mujeres eran Mujeres con todas las letras" a eso me refiero a k Kairi se considera una peke para Hiei y es verdad ¡Pedofilo! ¡Pool chefer!**

**Hiei: ¬¬**

**Emina: Tiene razón o.o ¡alejate de mi! Òo**

**Estem weno no sé k edad tiene Hiei pero si Kurama tiene más des 300 o.o y se mantiene tan guay el tipo xD Grax por tu review espero k te guste el capi!**

**Pd: ¡Continúa tus fics! ¡en especial el de "Contra mi voluntad"!**

**No los kiere:**

**Hikari Tanizaki**

Reviews!

Una cuncuna amarillaaaa debajo de un hongo vivíaaaaaahí en medio de una rama

Toy media down hoy día xD


	3. Sin Nombre

**Hi-Hola-Hi-nya!**

**Salu2 pa' mis 2 y unikas seguidoras xD cuídense xikas, no se mueran! Aki el segu--buuu el tercer capi nn espero ke les guste o sino lo pueden vomitar :D**

'**njoy or hate it!**

¿Se puede eliminar el dolor? (nzi dno nzi)

Capítulo 3: "Con sin nombre"

- Bueno, porque… - Se quedo pensando un rato y hubo un silencio, Kairi tenía ganas de golpearlo y decir "¡Contesta!" Pero ella no era así.

- ¿Kairi? – Se oyó la voz de una mujer, dieron a entender que se trataba de Molly.

- P-Pase – Dijo la aludida, seguido de eso Hiei le dio una mirada de regaño, pues él aún seguía en la habitación y la señora iba a entrar, sólo atinó a esconderse.

- ¿Q-Qué sucede? – Preguntó avergonzada.

- Pues… Sólo venía a hablarte sobre tu nueva escuela, pero te ves… extraña, ¿sucede algo? – Preguntó Molly observándola curiosa, Kairi sólo se sonrojo de sobremanera.

- E-Estoy algo cansada, sí… eso es.

- Bien, irás a la escuela "Kunimitsu". (N/as: OK, eso no fue creativo -.- pero no dio para más u.u) Entrarás el lunes, espero que te guste – Dicho esto se acercó a la chica y puso su mano en su frente – No, no tienes fiebre.

- ¿Eh? Ah.

- Me voy –

- Adiós –

Hiei, que se encontraba en el balcón, recordó aquel día en que había besado a Kairi y se había largado, más bien, huido. No sólo lo habían visto sus amigos (Kaoru, Touya y Rod), sino también otra persona…

**Flashback**

_Makai – Mundo del mal_

Se podía divisar a Hiei golpeando y masacrando a Youkais inferiores.

- ¡Por favor, no me mate! – Rogaba un Youkai.

- Hn… - Hiei lo atravesó con su espada.

- ¿Logras olvidarte de ella matando a Youkais de clase baja? – Pregunto Kurama en tono serio mientras salía de los arbustos.

- Cállate.

- Se sentiría mucho mejor si tú estuvieras con ella.

- Jah, seguramente terminaría dañándola, además, no sé por qué siento algo extraño por ella.

- Pues, deberías comenzar a abrirte (N/as: No piensen mal!) con ella, a quererla, amarla--

- ¿Amar? Por favor, Kitsune, ¿he amado alguna vez? No lo he hecho nunca y no lo haré.

- No seas necio, no sólo te haces daño a ti… a Kairi también, siempre ha estado con una vaga esperanza de que la ames.

- Pues mejor si no vuelvo, no quiero sentir lo que siento.

- ¡¿y vas a dejarla sola?! Arruinarás tu vida y la de ella si no piensas volver… que tengas suerte - Y se marchó.

- Pche… - Bufó molesto.

**Fin Flashback**

- … - ¿Qué haría? Lo único que deseaba era verla feliz, como antes. Siempre con las mejillas rosadas y balbuceando, siempre tan tímida y dulce, esa era la Kairi que amaba… un momento ¿"Que amaba"?. Sacudió su cabeza y dio un largo suspiro. Al menos ya tenía una meta: "Verla feliz todos los días" Sí, eso era lo que quería, se quedaría con ella y la llevaría con sus amigos, ellos sabrían complacerla y la escuela la distraería un rato. Pero primero lo primero llevarle con sus amigos. En eso llego Kurama por el balcón.

- Oye, Hiei, no nos juntaremos esta noche, mañana habrá una feria con muchas atracciones ¿vendrás, ne?

- Hn… - Asintió.

- Jum - Sonrió - Tomaste la mejor decisión.

Hiei entró en la habitación, pues había dejado su espada allí y cuando disponía salirse miró a Kairi.

- Vendré mañana.

- Puedes dormir aquí.

- ¿Contigo? - Mirada pervertida.

- N-No, e-en el sofá - Dijo el semáforo con patas, digo Kairi sonrojada.

- De acuerdo, mañana iremos a una feria.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- … - Se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Puedes apagar la luz, por favor?

- ¿Te da miedo? - Kairi asintió - Bien.

Kairi no sabía si estar feliz o triste, por un lado estaba con Hiei, lo tenía para ella sola y no se alejaría y por otro lado no tenía a nadie más, pero lo que le dijo su madre la tranquilizaba.

**Flashback**

(N/as: este fic vive de flashback u.u)

- Siempre estaremos contigo, hija - Dijo Delly, la madre de Kairi abrazándola.

- mhm ¿No se pueden quedar un momento más? - Pregunto Kairi entre llanto.

- Lo siento, hermana - Dijo Touya y sonrió - Hiei te cuidará muy bien… te quiero.

- Me la cuidas, eh, Hiei - Dijo Kaoru abrazando a su hermana - Nada de acercamientos extraños.

- Seh, seh - Dijo Hiei fastidiado.

Kairi, que estaba en silencio comenzó a reír aún con lagrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, ellos estaban muertos y aún así sonreían y conversaban amenamente. Gracias a Koenma Kairi pudo ver a su familia por ultima vez, sólo una vez, Hiei se lo pidió a un extrañado Koenma, pues que Hiei cuidará de ella era muy extraño, pero accedió y pudo verlos por ultima vez, antes de que se fueran para siempre.

- Los quiero mucho - Dijo Kairi entre risas.

- ¡Oye! ¿Te ríes de nosotros? - Pregunto Kaoru - Ya veras - La tomo de sus dos brazos - Ven Touya, tirémosla al agua.

- A sus ordenes, jaja - Dijo Touya y con Kaoru la tiraron al pequeño río que había en ese lugar.

- Maa, está helada - Se quejo Kairi riendo.

- Dile a Hiei que te salve - Dijo Kaoru guiñándole un ojo y Kairi se sonrojo.

- Mm… yo quiero hablar contigo un momento, Kairi - Dijo su hermana.

- ¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó Kairi.

- Te gusta Hiei, ¿ne?

- B-Bue… etto…

- ¡Vamos! Es nuestra ultima conversación, dime.

- S-Sí.

- Para que dices lo que es obvio ¬w¬

- Eh… ¿Tan obvio es?

- Kyajaja, claro que sí.

- Maa.

- Pues, suerte, hermanita, seguro que lo conquistarás, pero no te dejes llevar por lo que dice, suele decir cosas que no son para que no sepas lo que siente.

- Hai, gracias.

- ¡Nada de gracias! ¡Quiero ver resultados, eh!

- Eh, c-claro.

- Después de años quiero verlos casados.

- jeje, pues lo intentaré.

- No lo intentarás, lo harás - Dijo abrazándola, luego vio a Hiei - ¡Hiei, ven!

- ¿Qué haces? - Le susurró Kairi sonrojada.

- ¿Qué quieres? - Preguntó Hiei.

- Ah, cuando tengan hijos quiero que sean dos; un chico y una chica, pero si es sólo una niña, quiero que se llame Natsuki para decirle Natsu y si es niño Kouta, me gustan esos nombres ¿Y a ustedes?

- ¡Hermana!

- Hn, muerta y diciendo idioteces.

- ¡Oye! No son idioteces y espero que sean una linda pareja y lo más pronto posible, eh.

- Sí, sí, sí, lo que tu digas - Dijo Hiei y Kairi lo miró sonrojada.

- Bueno, ya es hora… - Dijo Koenma llegando repentinamente en su forma adulta.

- Sí, adiós, pequeña, cuídate; o mejor dicho… - Dijo la madre de Kairi, Delly - La cuidas mucho, Hiei.

- ¡Adiós, mana! - Dijeron sus hermanos al unísono y la abrazaron posesivamente.

- ¡Hey! ¡Es mía!

- ¡No, es mía!

- Maa… N-No me dejan respirar - Dijo Kairi ahogándose.

- Oh, lo siento - Dijeron al unísono.

- Deja de copiarme - Dijeron al unísono.

- ¡Aghhhh! - Sí, al unísono.

- jajaja - Kairi reía y era lo mejor, por qué recordarlos con tristeza si podías recordarlos con alegría.

- ¡ADIOOOOS! - Gritaron sus hermanos alejándose.

- Adiós, pequeña - Se despidió su madre.

- Adiós - Dijo Kairi esbozando una sonrisa y despidiéndose con su brazo.

- ¡Hiei, ni se te ocurra tocarla, eh, pervertido! - Dijo por ultima vez Kaoru.

- Hn… tonta - Hiei miró a Kairi sonriendo y sonrió él también.

**Fin Flashback**

Bien, ahora a dormir, pero… le aterraba la oscuridad y esa habitación era muy oscura. Se levantó de la cama y camino unos pasos más se arrodilló ante el sofá en el que estaba Hiei, lo movió para despertarlo y… nada. Parecía tener un sueño pesado así que lo zamarreó más fuerte, escucho un ruido detrás del balcón, se asusto y se abrazó a Hiei y este despertó.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿P-Puedes dormir conmigo? T-Tengo m-miedo.

- … - Hiei se quedo observando a la chica se veía muy linda asustada, resignado se metió en la cama y espero a que Kairi también lo hiciera.

- No te irás ¿ne? - Preguntó Kairi acostándose en al lado de Hiei.

- No, no iremos juntos con los demás.

- Hai, hasta mañana.

- Hn…

Kairi aún no podía dormir, pero ya no tenía miedo, ahora no podía dormir por que Hiei estaba en su cama y ella se lo había pedido y no se negó. Se acercó más a él y lo que la sorprendió fue que este la abrazó.

**To be Continuará…**

**Hikari: Nya-nya, Presenta Hi-chan**

**Hiei: Deja de llamarme asi -.-**

**Emina: vas a presentar de una buena ves ¬¬**

**Hiei: ¬¬ erm… Aki están las dos chikas más lindas del-- ¿Lindas? Hey! Yo no digo mentiras, me rehúso a leer estas mentiras.**

**(Se ve a dos deskisiadas perseguir y masacrar a Hi-chan) (Hiei: ¡¡¡¡K NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!!!!)**

**Reviews:**

**Haruco and Hicaru: Grax por leeeeeeeeer el cap seguidora nº 1 nn nyajjaja**

**Bueno si me confunden bastante pero ia ke… xD Oh, pobre Kairi, eske ha estado muy triste porque se murió su familia (mamá, hermana, hermano) y sólo le keda Hiei… es la ultima opción xD**

**Hikari: has estado muy triste ¿ne, Kairi-chan?**

**Kairi: Hai TT-TT**

**Emina: seh, ha estado muy triste (conteniéndose la risa)**

**Hikari: k te pasa Emina onee-chan?**

**Emina: Kyajajajajaja pobrecita jajajajaj ke ke pena ajajajaj**

**Hikari: -.- bueno ia**

**Grax por su Review niniha!**

**Nara Jaganshi: ¿En serio Hiei se parece a Yusuke?**

**Hikari: Pero si Yusuke tiene el pelo verdoso o.o**

**Emina: Hikari, no se refería a eso**

**Hiei: ò.o me compara con el insignificante detective**

**Hikari: ahh, tons se refería a que se parecen en el color de piel… o en la forma de vestirse?**

**Emina: sí Hikari… Vaya a jugar con JJCC**

**Hikari: Nuuuu T-T Juanito Juega Con Caca**

**xD Weno eske si lo hacía más serio no tendría muxo sentido nnU y ¿ves? Seguí tu consejo de los guiones n0n Grax grax x eso!**

**Y grax por leer el fic, mi ninnia!**

**No se olviden de ver los dibujos de YYH y del FIC en:**

**http:// HikariT . DeviantArt . ****com**

**READ 'N REVIEW**

**No l****os kiere:**

**Hikari Tanizaki**

**ioooo**


	4. El secuestro

**Hi-Hola-Hi-****nya**

**Nyaaaaaaah****Hace poco me di cuenta de que Flash back era separado ****xD**

**Weno uno va aprendiendo, ****ne**

**Aquí les dejo el cuarto capi, el titulo dice mucho -.-**

**Grax**** por la dedicación ****Hicaru****TuT**** mi va a llorar**

**Snif****snif**

- Blah Blah - Diálogos

Blah Blah… Narración

**§**♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪**§ **- Cambio de escena (**§**: Simoleones xD)

_Cursiva _- Pensamientos

**'****Njoy**

_**¿Se puede eliminar el dolor?**_

Capítulo 4: "_El secuestro_"

Kairi aún no podía dormir, pero ya no tenía miedo, ahora no podía dormir por que Hiei estaba en su cama y ella se lo había pedido y no se negó. Se acercó más a él y lo que la sorprendió fue que este la abrazó.

- Tengo que decirte algo - Dijo Hiei continuando el abrazo.

- ¿Q-Qué cosa?

- Sé que no quieres hablar de tu familia, pero… yo sabía que eso iba a suceder, bueno, lo de tu madre fue inesperado.

- ¿Qué…? - Kairi se volteó, quedando frente a frente - No entiendo.

- Primero, prométeme que no me odiarás…

- Eh… sí, lo prometo, no podría odiarte.

- Bien…

**Flash Back**

En medio del bosque se encontraban dos chicos. Los días estaban como siempre en el Makai (N/a: más ricas no hay) fríos y oscuros con extraños ruidos provenientes de las tinieblas. El lugar donde vivía antes Kairi no era tan malo, era uno de los lugares menos poblados del Makai, sólo vivían personas tranquilas y no era muy visitado por Youkais y ni idea de donde habían salido algunos humanos, pero vivían Youkais pasivos, y por ello se instalaron allí a vivir. Aunque el padre de Kairi fue un Youkai sus tres hijos nacieron humanos gracias a su madre.

- Es mi venganza - Dijo Touya sonriendo para luego mirar al suelo - No quiero que hagas nada por mi, me he preparado y estoy dispuesto a vencerlo.

- ¡Yo también! - Interrumpió Kaoru corriendo al lugar en el que estaban los chicos.

- ¿Metiste a Kaoru en esto, también? - Preguntó Hiei agarrando a Touya del cuello, contra la pared - Está bien si vas tú solo, pero no metas a más gente.

- No, no me lo dijo él - Dijo Kaoru sosteniendo la mano de Hiei y lo miró con una sonrisa - Sabes lo cotilla que soy y, también, lo bien que puedo oír - Golpeó levemente las narices de ambos jóvenes riéndose alegremente.

- Kaoru - Dijo Touya - No creo que sea buena idea.

- Súper buena idea - Dijo la chica tapándole la boca a su hermano, y riéndose desjuiciadamente para luego soltarlo y observar a Hiei - ¡Muy bien!

**Fin Flash Back**

- Después de eso, ellos murieron… sabía que pasaría eso, tus hermanos eran fuertes, pero Gourri lo era mucho más, tu madre estaba asustada y triste y… se suicidó, le presté mi espada a tu hermano y ella la ocupó para… matarse. No los quise ayudar porque ellos me lo pidieron y tenía que cumplir… es mi culpa, no los salvé.

- No es tu culpa, eso es muy lindo de tu parte, por supuesto que no te odiaré, sólo un verdadero amigo hace esas cosas.

- … - Hiei observó a Kairi en silencio, ella le sonrió sonrojada, eso era lo que él quería, verla feliz y lo consiguió, quería besarla, pero… ¿Qué pensaría ella? La verdad no importa, ella dijo que lo amaba¿no? Se sentía seguro, pero estaban en una cama… ¿Qué ocurriría después? - Duérmete.

- Eh… sí - Musitó triste ante lo dicho por Hiei¿se había enojado por algo que ella dijo?

- Argh, no quería ser tan rudo - Se rascó la cabeza enojado con sí mismo - Sólo descansa.

- Pero, antes dime algo, por favor, Hiei-kun - El aludido asintió - ¿Por qué me besaste?

- Duérmete.

- Respóndeme.

- No, duérmete.

- ¡Hiei-kun! - Hizo un puchero y se sentó en sus caderas, quedando encima de él y posó sus manos en su pecho - Respóndeme, por favor - Rogó observándolo con sus mejillas levemente rojas. En toda la frase no había tartamudeado, era su Record.

- No lo sé - Dio un suspiro y siguió - Estoy confundido, jamás había sentido esto por alguien y… - Se detuvo al ver las pequeñas lagrimas que brotaban de los ojos de Kairi.

- Entonces¿No… te gusto¿No me… quieres¿Eso quieres decir?

- No me gustas, me fascinas, y no te quiero… - Retiró las lagrimas y la miró - Te amo.

Sin poder evitarlo besó tiernamente esos labios que tanto le encantaban, pero la posición no ayudaba mucho, que Kairi estuviera encima suyo lo excitaba aún más. Adentró una mano bajo su blusa, tocando el plano estómago de la chica, quien dio un respingo y separó sus labios del espadachín rápidamente.

- T-Tus manos están f-frías, Hiei-kun.

- ¿Eh? Ah, sí - Alejó su vista de los ojos de Kairi sonrojado¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

- Estás sonrojado.

- ¿Quién no lo estaría si estás encima mío? - La observó pícaro - Mira donde estás sentada.

- ¿Eh…? - Miró y al ver que estaba sentada en su entrepierna saltó enseguida para alejarse, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo - Ah… Auu.

- Tonta - La levantó y se posicionó sobre ella.

Comenzó a besarla, acariciando sus cabellos color rosa, pero eso no le bastaba, lamió la comisura de sus labios y ella entreabrió la boca, permitiendo penetrar en ella la lengua de él, abrió los ojos para ver los ojos de ella cerrados y sus mejillas completamente rojas. Comenzaba a hacer calor, Hiei besó su cuello, lamiendo y succionando su suave piel, participando en el acto, sus labios y su lengua. Subió hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja y lamerlo con lujuria.

- Me estás matando - Susurró en su oído.

Bajo hasta su cuello, masajeando sus piernas, hasta que finalmente oyó un gemido. Definitivamente esta vez iba a ser suya, toda suya, se preguntaba por qué había sido tan idiota y no haberla aprovechado antes, cuando estaban en el Makai, pero eso ya no importaba. Sonrió para sí mismo y bajó lentamente los pantalones de dormir color lila que llevaba Kairi.

Ella estaba un poco asustada, pero disfrutaba del momento, aquella vez que Hiei le besó, de seguro quería… esto. Se estremeció cuando él comenzó a bajarle los pantalones, ahora estaba decidida, lo besaría. Puso sus brazos en el cuello del chico, acercándolo más hacía ella, lo miró sonrojada y con la respiración entrecortada y junto lentamente sus labios con los de él en un tierno beso.

Hiei quedo estático¡aquel beso era como el de un ángel! Sus labios eran suaves y se movían en un ritmo lento y delicado. Las pequeñas manos de Kairi se posaron en su espalda, acariciándola sutilmente, Hiei profundizó el beso, que de tierno no le quedaba nada, una de sus manos estaba apoyada en la cama para sostener su peso y la otra, traviesa, se dirigió al busto de Kairi, acariciándolo expertamente, ella emitió pequeños gemidos y en uno de ellos el nombre de él, quien sonrió adentrándose al interior de la blusa mas cuando estaba a punto de tocar algo más, escuchó a alguien entrar por la ventana.

- Eh… yo…

- B-Botan-san - Kairi sonrojada a mil y asustada tiró a Hiei hacía al lado, botándolo de la cama.

- L-Lo siento.

- Hehehe, lamento interrumpir, esto… - yo quería saber si van a ir a la feria - Preguntó sonrojada al ver tal escena.

- Sí, vamos a ir¿Para eso vienes a esta hora?

- Etto… ya me voy - Subió a su escoba, pero Hiei la detuvo.

- Si le dices esto a alguien te mataré - Amenazó fastidiado.

- Hahaha, ya van dos, adiós chicos - Sonriendo nerviosa se fue sin más.

Hiei suspiró pesadamente y se metió en la cama, miro a Kairi, quien estaba tapada con las sabanas, maldijo a la inoportuna que los había interrumpido, después seguiría con su plan, ahora se dormiría.

- ¿Hasta donde crees que habríamos llegado? - Preguntó Hiei quitándole las sabanas para ver la cara extremadamente roja de Kairi.

- N-No sé.

- Eres hermosa.

- H-Hiei-kun - Lo miró sorprendida y se acurrucó en su pecho. ¡¿Le dijo que era hermosa?! El hombre de su vida le dijo "Eres hermosa, cariño" No Kairi, omite el cariño.

El sueño se apoderó de ambos y se fueron juntos al tren de los sueños, al menos Hiei sí, Kairi no podía conciliar el sueño¿qué era ella de Hiei? Descartando novia, porque no se lo había pedido, pero tampoco eran amigos, se habían besado y no sólo eso. Pero eso se lo preguntaría después, ahora sólo quería dormir.

**§**♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪**§**

- Aquí es - Se dijo a sí mismo, un muchacho de cabellos plateados largos y ojos azul cielo - La he encontrado.

**§**♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪**§**

xD que corto a sido eso

Hiei abrió los ojos y vio a Kairi dormir plácidamente, no la despertaría, se fue sin hacer el menor ruido, pues no quería que los demás supiesen que él estaba allí, sabía que si hacía ruido Kent y Molly irían a la habitación.

Luego de que Hiei se fuera llegó el chico de cabellos plateados, abrió la ventana y entro con el propósito de llevarse a Kairi de allí. Ella abrió lentamente sus ojos y se sorprendió al ver a esa persona, pues ella lo conocía, era un viejo amigo de sus hermanos.

- ¿Rod? (N/a: Ver capítulos anteriores)

- Así es, linda, el mismo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Hiei me dijo que viniera a recogerte.

- ¿Y él? Me dijo que íbamos a ir a una feria.

- Pero, él no puede venir, me dijo que te llevará conmigo.

- Esta bien - Repentinamente el chico golpeó a Kairi en el estómago, adormeciéndola. La tomó y se la llevó a una especie de cabaña en un oscuro bosque de la ciudad, la dejo cuidadosamente en una cama y se sentó a su lado, acarició sus cabellos, sus mejillas y luego sus labios, acercó sus propios labios a los de ella y se quedo un momento estático, contemplando su belleza, era realmente hermosa. Kairi abrió los ojos lentamente y al ver a Rod tan cerca se asustó y lo hizo aún más cuando este la besó, cuando intentó soltarse, él le apresó las muñecas con sus manos.

- ¡Mh¿Q-Qué haces?

- Besándote - Se separó de ella, soltándole las manos - Sé como te sientes… Sé el dolor que sientes.

- No te entiendo - Dijo triste y asustada.

- ¡Ya no sufrirás más! Si te olvidas de todo no sufrirás más.

- ¿Olvidarme de qué, Rod? Me asustas.

- De lo que ocurrió con tu familia - Exclamó apresando nuevamente sus muñecas y acercándose a sus labios peligrosamente - Te olvidarás de tu familia, de las personas que conoces, de Hiei, pero no de MI.

_**To**____**be**__** continuará…**_

**O.O T-T ****pobeshita**** Kairi-****chan****…**

**Haruco**** and ****Hicaru****Wolas****!! Claro que habr****á más amor… te deje con las ganas de un ****lemon**** en este capi ****wuahahaahhaha****xD**** disculpa ****ó.ò**

**Hiei: ¬¬ pervertida**

**Haruco****: mira ****kien**** habla ¬¬**

**Hikari. ****Etto****… no peleen T-T**

**Emina: ¬¬ ****io****tamben****kelo**** pelear**

**Hiei: Todo es culpa de Hikari por no poner un ****lemon**

**Haruco****: apuesto a que querías uno ¬w¬ ¡Tu eres más ****perver**

**Hikari: T-T un es mi culpa, te demoras ****muxo****, es tu culpa Hiei**

**(Se ve un cuadrilátero cuadrado y todos peleando en él)**

**xau**

**Nara Jaganshi: ****Holi****, no perdono lo de tu tardanza ¬¬**

**xD**** claro que si, no importa mi ****ninia****, mi odia los exámenes, que Weno que ****ia**** tengas más tiempo y ****¿****como no voy a seguir ****tu consejo? Se le ****agradese**

**Mi ****tamben**** te ****kele**** leer!**


End file.
